


Prompt 13

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I’d love to see. The conversation Ty had to have with Burns and McCoy about throwing Zane’s gun at the killer. That would’ve been hilarious. Mostly because, at first, he’s probably not even sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 13

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them

Ty walked into the Baltimore FBI office. They had wrapped up the case. Zane was still in hospital after the crash, the overdose and the ops he had to have after digging him out of that wall.

Ty himself still had injuries and nightmares of being bricked up but that wasn’t why he was here. No, this was to do with him firing off Zane’s gun and then throwing it at the killer. Walking to the door of Dan McCoy’s office, he knocked and walked in. What he hadn’t been expecting to see was Assistant Director Richard Burns sat next to Dan.

“Sit Grady.”

Ty closed the door and stood with his arms folded as he looked at the two men.

“Fucks sake Ty just sit down.” Burns said.

Ty dropped into the seat and began to jostle his knees.

“So Agent Grady. Would you care to tell me about why you emptied your partner’s gun in to the Perps car and then threw said gun at perp.”

“Seemed a good idea at the time.” Ty said as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. 

“You were in the middle of a freeway and you opened fire.” Dan said.

“He was ramming us and had already fish tailed us and we rolled and Zane was trapped. He was coming in for the kill Dan. What did you expect me to do? Stand up and wave at him?” Ty barked.

“Tyler.” Burns said. “We just need your account.”

“Look when I stood up to shoot I needed to slow him down, he was gonna ram us and kill us both so I thought fuck go down in a blaze of glory. So I shoot my clip out and reached for my back up and I couldn’t reach it. Zane had dropped his and it was the closest one.”

“That explains why you shot but not why you threw the piece at him.”

“He pissed me off. My partner was stuck also wounded. I didn’t know how bad until after I threw his gun and climbed back into the car. I thought we were done for.”

“Why didn’t you get out the car?” 

Ty glared at Dan. “I don’t leave anyone behind.”

Richard gave a small smile.

“So you know why I did it. Do I still have to write this shit up?”

“You put it in your report?” Dan asked.

Ty nodded, he had skimmed over it but it was mentioned.

“Then you are done; now I need to leave as Burns wants a word with you.” Dan said and he got up and left the room.

“What is it?” Ty asked.

“I need you to for a black op.”

Ty groaned and rolled his eyes. “What?”

“I am sending you to the Caribbean, to do a job for me.”

“Who is the mark?”

“Senor de la Vega.”

“The fucking Cartel boss?”

Burns nodded. “I need it to look like an accident.”

Ty nodded. “When do I leave?”

“Ticket and bag are packed and waiting in your locker.”

Ty pushed up from the chair. “Zane…”

“…undercover in Miami and alive.”

Ty nodded he knew that is all the info he would get. With a curt nod, he left the office to go grab the bag and then head home to get his passport.

The End


End file.
